La última vez
by CarXx
Summary: Él necesitaba una respuesta sincera, ella podía dársela y todo en su último día juntos, su última vez. (One-shot para el concurso "Fukkatsu" de la página "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon ball)


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son toda propiedad de Toriyama y socios.

Este fic pertenecía a el concurso _"Butoden"_ de la pagina _"Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon ball"._ Pero se volvió a traer a la vida a este reto no completado con el nuevo de la misma página _"Fukkatsu" _(reciclados) y lo tome.

_Krillin y Maron_ con el titulo "La última vez". Veamos que les parece.

* * *

** La última vez **

**1**

_Ya pasaron tres meses desde que me despedí de Maron, necesitaba sabe si era cierto el hecho de que si quería ser mi esposa. Necesitaba un porque, ¿habría cometido un error al dejarla ir?, debía saberlo._

_Decidí llamarla e invitarla para hablar con ella dándome ánimos para hacerlo, recordándome que estaría bien, de todos modos pensé que me rechazaría._

—_¿Hola? —Eso era un buen comienzo, había contestado — ¿Hay alguien? —me apresure a contestar antes de que cuelgue._

—_Hola Maron —al fin hable nervioso soltando una risa._

—_Krillin —¿Se habrá olvidado de mí?—¡Hola Krillin! —no podrían imaginar mi rostro al ver que me recuerda._

—_Maron yo me preguntaba si… —no me debía detener, esta era nuestra ultima oportunidad—¿Quieres ir a beber algo? —otra vez reí aún más nervioso, al escuchar que se ponía confusa y sorprendida no supe que pensar._

—_Claro, ¿donde quieres que vayamos? —esto no estaba en mi plan, me altere, ¿donde la llevaría?_

—_¿Eh?...yo __—__esperaba mi respuesta, aún no se porque pero pensé en Goku al nombrar el lugar—La heladería de Ciudad Satán —idiota, me reclame pero inmediatamente me corregí al percibir su emoción y volví a hablar con confianza—nos encontramos allí —finalice listo para oír su respuesta._

—_Oh —emito ese sonido comprendiendo lo que dije__—__esta bien, adiós Krillin —terminó animada la conversación._

—_Adiós Maron —ella colgó, suspire con pesadez, ya cumplí lo que debía hacer solo falta llegar a la heladería y hablar con Maron; este seria un duro día._

** 2  
**

_Había aterrizado el Ciudad Satán, solo faltaba llegar a ese lugar. Torpe y nervioso caminaba por la acera mirando el suelo, aún después de que varias personas me agredieron por chocarlas o ellas lo hicieron conmigo, fije mí vista en la puerta de vidrio que se encontraba frente a mí. Desde ella podía ver a Maron sentada esperándome adentro, se veía muy bonita con ese vestido celeste y la chaqueta azul que tenía, combinaba con su cabello, me sonroje pensando que ella salía conmigo y había querido ser mi esposa. Me reprendí, para saber eso era el verdadero motivo de esto, sacudí mi cabeza y entre._

—_¡Krillin, Krillin! —Maron movía sus manos para que la viera, aunque ya lo hubiera hecho desde el principio—Aquí estoy —camine hacia ella y sonrió como era habitual que lo haga, me senté y mire todo el lugar. _

_Paredes blancas y pulcras, adornos de vidrio pálido, muchos niños riendo y algunos haciendo berrinche, padres cansados y cumpliendo los caprichos de ellos. Las mesas al igual que el lugar no se diferenciaban mucho, o por lo menos en la que nos sentamos, había algunas de madera en el exterior y sombrillas; estaba considerando llevarla afuera pero cuando la noté nuevamente tan alegre deleitada por la pecera detrás nuestro decidí quedarme, no había visto la pecera, ni tampoco la pantalla plana a unos metros, deje de darle importancia._

—_Maron, ¿quieres…—detuve la pregunta hasta que ella expreso un 'uh' curioso— un helado? —Ella asintió alegre— ¿De que sabor lo quieres? —alce las cejas con miedo al a par mis ojos brillaban con inseguridad, como no lo recordaba, solo espero que no se enfade._

—_Tráeme uno de fresa, ¿si Krillin? —bien, no se había enfadado._

—_Por supuesto—me dirigí al mostrador y pedí dos helados, luego de pagarlos me acerque nuevamente a la mesa y le entregue el suyo a Maron. Ya era hora, debía decírselo, el verdadero motivo por el que vine era ese no otro. Comencé a sudar mirando mis manos jugar entre ellas, ¿como comenzar esa pregunta?, sabía que nada volvería a como era antes ¿o si? Sentí que alguien tocaba mi hombro, levante la cabeza ante mi curiosidad, era Maron y se veía preocupada, casi olvidaba que no estaba solo._

—_¿Sucede algo? —tomo mi mano mirándome a los ojos. Mi garganta estaba seca ante su cercanía, musitaba palabras sin sentido, ¡siquiera eran palabras!, agregando mí sonrojo excesivo. _

—_Maron, ¿tu de verdad querías ser mi esposa? —Silencio, no responde. Porque lo tuve que decir ahora, arruine todo, soy un idiota. Todo es mi culpa, no debí pensar que Maron de verdad lo quería. Apoye mi cara en la mesa lamentándome, mi expresión cambio._

—_Claro Krillin, lo era — como el último día mis ojos brillaron junto a mi sonrisa incrédula formaron una torpe reacción. ¿Era?, mi ilusión se fue al darme cuenta de sus palabras, eso significaba que ya no quería serlo._

—_¿Era? —pregunte sin creerlo o si, ella asintió cerrando los ojos—¿Pe-pero porque Maron? —titubee, debía haber sabido que esta idea no era buena._

—_No eres tú —Las típicas palabras, solo continúe viéndola—,eres muy lindo y dulce Krillin —tomo mi rostro entre sus manos._

—_¿Entonces? —me arriesgue a hacer la ultima pregunta._

—_Pronto lo comprenderás —ya no la volvería a ver y ella lo sabía. Suspire, Maron beso mi frente y se marcho sin antes susurrarme—Sabes, cualquiera sería afortunada de ser tu esposa —tomó su bolso me miro y sonrió, no como era habitual en ella, algo melancólica —"se que encontraras a la adecuada" —salio del lugar._

_No sabía como pensar que el día fue un desperdicio, pero no lo creía así, tal vez solo tal vez algo bueno abría salido de todo o eso creía pensar. Debía admitirlo, no tenía suerte con las chicas._

—_Oolong tenía razón después de todo._

* * *

La enfermera abrió la puerta de la habitación para informarme como había salido todo, estaba muy ansioso por saberlo.

—Felicidades señor es una niña sana _—_esas palabras me llenaron de emoción, conocería a mi hija.

—¿Puedo pasar? _—_no podía esperar a verla.

—Por supuesto, ambas se encuentran dentro _—_le agradecí y entre a la habitación. Estaba alejada de 18, aunque ella la veía desde allí, todavía debe estar pensando en todo lo que sucedió, fue muy repentino. Me acerque más a la pequeña, se parecía mucho a 18, tenía su cabello por suerte; sonreía al verme, podía estar burlándose, de todos modos reía.

—Es muy bonita _—_hable sin darme cuenta, pude notar que 18 sonrió inclinada e la camilla mirando a la bebe de reojo. Había formado una familia, una familia…eso me hizo recordar a Maron y sus palabras. Al fin las comprendí, su verdadero significado no era solo por dejarme a mí, sino para darme una oportunidad de esto, algo que ella sabia que no podía tener conmigo, _una familia._

—Gracias Maron _— _murmure al viento. Gracias Maron por darme una oportunidad, gracias por dejarme esta posibilidad, gracias por aceptarme, gracias por ese día, esa tarde, ese tiempo. Nuestro último día juntos pude estar contigo y verte solo por una ultima vez.

* * *

Termine *cae rendida*, debería haberme puesto las pilas en la tarde pero me desconcentro fácil. En fin, muchos ven a Maron como un personaje hueco, sin importancia, frívolo, etc; yo la veo muy al estilo Goku, algo inocente, despistada pero profunda en cierto modo (cuando le dice a Krillin que ella si quería ser su esposa me derritió). Adoro a Krillin es mi calvito, tiene que terminar bien, creo que es uno de los pocos "Guerreros Z" que se mostró amoroso o muy interesado en el tema romántico al punto de la ternura total. Espero les haya gustado, sugerencias, comentarios y opiniones en los review!


End file.
